


Coração de ferro

by Jude_Melody



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Por causa da sua bondade, eu aprendi a valorizar meus amigos. Por causa da sua disciplina, eu aprendi que palavras podem machucar, e muito. Por causa da sua honradez, eu aprendi que existe mais neste mundo do que eu consigo esconder sob esta armadura. Por causa da sua esperança, eu finalmente encontrei meu lugar perto das estrelas. Mas de que me adianta tudo isso se eu tenho um coração de ferro?





	Coração de ferro

**Author's Note:**

> “Os Vingadores” pertence à Marvel. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

A poeira fina cai em meu rosto e por muito pouco não atinge meus olhos. Eu ainda estou naquele estado letárgico em que seus membros se recusam a obedecer suas ordens de movimento e você sente um leve pânico dominá-lo. A compreensão do que aconteceu só se completa quando eu escuto o som da voz dele bem perto do meu ouvido direito e percebo, para a infelicidade de meu orgulho, que aquele idiota me salvou.  
— Você está bem, Stark?  
Eu engulo em seco, hesitando por um milésimo de segundo. Acho que senti o hálito dele me golpear, e tem cheiro de menta. Ou talvez isso seja apenas um dos efeitos do meu silencioso ataque de pânico. Sem olhar para ele, tento me concentrar na ideia de que quase virei uma panqueca humana sob os escombros do prédio que desabou sobre mim. Vejo os músculos de seu braço retesando-se sob o peso do escudo que me protegeu.  
— Stark?  
— Ah, sim, claro. — Solto um leve pigarro, recuperando aos poucos meu senso de orientação. — Estou tendo uma ótima visão do seu braço, Cap. — E meu senso de humor.  
— Ótimo. — Ouço a sugestão de sorriso em sua voz. — Não tivemos danos permanentes.  
— Na verdade, eu acho que temos, sim, Capitão. Porque eu estou vendo um pônei atrás do senhor.  
— O quê?  
Com um movimento rápido, ele se livra do pedregulho que estava bloqueando com o escudo. Só então eu me dou conta de que minhas pernas estão totalmente cobertas por pedras menores. Por sorte, a parte de baixo da armadura deve ter protegido as duas. E tudo o mais que está entre elas.  
— Sorte sua estar com a parte de baixo da armadura — diz Rogers, estendendo o braço para me ajudar a levantar.  
— Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa, Capitão — respondo, aceitando a ajuda, mas só porque passei por uma experiência de quase morte, e o Rogers ficaria ofendido se eu recusasse.  
Fico de pé e cambaleio um pouco antes de conseguir me estabilizar. O Rogers ainda segura minha mão e segura com força, como se tivesse medo de me deixar cair. Por impulso, eu seguro seu braço com a mão livre e sinto seus músculos sob minha pele, os mesmos músculos dos quais tive uma visão privilegiada alguns segundos atrás.  
— Onde está o resto dela? — pergunto, desviando a atenção de Rogers de meu olhar nada discreto.  
— Por aí. — Ele faz um gesto com a cabeça, indicando o campo de batalha.  
— Ah, a festa foi mesmo de arromba. Para onde foram nossos convidados? — Eu me solto e apoio as mãos na cintura, avaliando o estrago que causamos.  
— Eles fugiram quando o prédio desmoronou — diz Rogers, caminhando pelos escombros até um pedaço de metal no chão que eu suponho ser meu braço.  
— Como foi que eu perdi a armadura mesmo? Ah, não que eu não me lembre, é claro. Só quero testar se você também não sofreu danos permanentes.  
Ele se vira para mim com um sorrisinho de canto de lábios. O sorrisinho de nosso bom e velho Capitão.  
— Sua armadura demorou demais para chegar e você recebeu um soco e tanto no peito. Achei que tivesse morrido.  
Eu tento ignorar a ofensa evidente na fala do Rogers.  
— Sorte minha ter um coração de ferro — resmungo, caminhando até outro pedaço de metal só para descobrir que é uma placa de carro amassada. E eu achando que o pônei era um sinal de que eu estava louco.  
— Sorte sua que pelo menos as pernas chegaram a tempo. — O que é isso na voz dele? Irritação? Não fico muito surpreso, é claro. As pessoas se irritam comigo o tempo todo. — Sua máscara.  
— O quê?  
Ele se agacha e pega alguma coisa dourada no chão. É a minha máscara. Acho que foi isso que ele quis dizer.  
— Obrigado, Cap — digo, recebendo aquele pedacinho de mim. — Agora só falta o resto.  
Nós caminhamos juntos pelo campo de batalha, recolhendo todos os pedaços da armadura. Aos poucos eu começo a me dar conta de que algo muito estranho está acontecendo. Não há pessoas aqui. O lugar está completamente deserto. E, o mais estranho de tudo, eu não tenho lembranças do inimigo.  
— Capitão, nada disso está fazendo sentido para mim, e não estou falando do pônei.  
— O que foi, Stark? — Ele para diante de mim, hesitante.  
— Eu não me lembro de nenhum combate. E também não entendo como as peças da minha armadura se espalharam tão facilmente.  
Ele balança a cabeça, rindo.  
— Acho que tivemos mesmo danos permanentes, Stark.  
Eu franzo o cenho, finalmente me dando conta de mais uma coisa.  
— E você também está agindo estranho. Na verdade... — Eu olho ao meu redor. — Tudo isso mais parece um...  
— Um o quê?  
Eu engulo em seco, juntando as últimas peças do quebra-cabeça.  
— Um sonho.  
Ele põe as mãos na cintura e joga a cabeça para trás.  
— Um sonho?  
— Isso.  
— Então, eu sou apenas uma manifestação do seu inconsciente?  
— Eu não diria exatamente dessa forma, mas, sim. Você não existe, Capitão. Nada disto existe. — Faço um gesto, abarcando todo o cenário. — Nem mesmo o pônei, apesar de eu gostar dele.  
O Rogers fica em silêncio por um minuto. No começo, parece sério, talvez desiludido por descobrir que não existe de verdade. Então, ele começa a rir.  
— Qual é a graça? Eu, eu não entendi qual é a graça. O pônei contou alguma piada?  
— Não. — Ele dá de ombros. — É só que, se isso é mesmo um sonho...  
— Meu sonho.  
— Seu sonho... — Ele se corrige. — Então, nada me impede de fazer isto.  
— Isso o quê?  
Eu sinto uma dor lancinante na perna, o que não deveria acontecer, porque elas estavam cobertas pela armadura. Preciso de alguns minutos e de algumas palavras que deixariam o Capitão indignado antes de perceber que estou na segurança aconchegante de minha cama. Como eu estava dizendo, um sonho. E, aparentemente, meu despertador foi um chute certeiro no criado-mudo.  
Sento no colchão. O suor escorre por minha pele, e o calor é insuportável. Até parece que lutei de verdade. Decido tomar um banho para espairecer um pouco, mas são tantos pensamentos circundando a minha mente que tudo que consigo é ficar ainda mais confuso e irritado.  
Volto para o quarto e tento ligar o rádio. Uma música de amor começa a tocar. Em um gesto rápido, derrubo o maldito no chão, e ele se quebra. Sem gracinhas hoje, rapaz. Ligo a televisão. Está passando um comercial de perfume. Uma mulher presenteia o namorado e ganha um beijo como agradecimento. Até aí tudo bem, uma gracinha. Então aparece um homem... que presenteia outro homem. E eu escuto uma voz dizer: “Porque o cheiro de quem você ama é o melhor de todos”.  
— Ora, vamos lá. Isso nem ao menos faz sentido. Se você gosta do cheiro natural da pessoa, por que dar um perfume a ela?  
Desligo a televisão e saio do quarto. Vou até a sala em que costumo me reunir com os Vingadores quando nós não estamos caçando os inimigos por aí. Achei que estaria sozinho. Já é muito tarde e qualquer pessoa minimamente sensata estaria dormindo. Acontece que eu não sou uma pessoa sensata. Ele também não.  
O Rogers ergue a cabeça quando escuta meus passos. Pelos pontinhos escuros em sua camisa, sei que também estava tomando um banho noturno. Acho que eu não fui o único a acordar no meio da noite por causa de um pesadelo.  
— Boa noite, Stark. — Ele me cumprimenta com seu meio sorriso.  
— Boa noite, Cap. Boa noite, pônei.  
— O quê? — Ele franze o cenho.  
— Nada.  
Eu me sento na poltrona diante dele e cruzo as pernas. De repente, sinto a garganta um pouco seca. Penso em fazer um convite para um pequeno drinque, mas o Rogers me interrompe.  
— Também não consegue dormir?  
— Pois é. Eu tive um sonho um tanto louco agora de noite...  
— Com pôneis? — Ele pergunta, rindo baixinho.  
— A que ponto chegamos, não é? — digo, erguendo um pouco os braços. — Eles eram fofinhos e coloridos. Alguns até tinham asas. E seus nomes, ah, seus nomes! Tinha uma tal de Apple Jack, uma Rainbow Dash...  
— Está brincando — responde o Rogers, incrédulo.  
— Eram... Os meus pequenos pôneis.  
— Não brinque comigo, Stark.  
— Mas é verdade. Eu não tenho vergonha nenhuma de dizer isso. Muitos homens gostam de pôneis.  
Ele inclina a cabeça levemente para o lado.  
— Sério?  
— Sério! — Abaixo um pouco a voz, como se contasse um segredo a ele. — São os bronies. Eles gostam de pôneis. E, não conte a ninguém, eles querem dominar o mundo.  
— Você está zombando de mim.  
— Não estou, não. Os bronies existem mesmo, cara.  
— Stark...  
— Ei. — Estendo o braço. — Vai com calma, Capitão. Isso é preconceito. Os bronies são gente como a gente.  
— Você não gosta de pôneis, Stark. — Ele diz, autoritário.  
— Não. Mas a Rainbow Dash é legal. — Dou de ombros. — E você, gosta de pôneis?  
Ele cruza os braços e olha para mim como se me avaliasse com muita cautela.  
— Eu sonhei que todos morriam.  
Um clima pesado junta-se a nós. Eu fico em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de chegar a meu limite.  
— Uau. E eu achando que os pôneis eram esquisitos.  
— Podemos, por favor, parar de falar em pôneis, Stark? — Ele pergunta, impaciente.  
— É claro. Eu, eu não queria ser insensível, nem nada... Quer dizer, acho que todos nós já tivemos esse sonho ao menos uma vez...  
— Você teve?  
Olho para ele. Sua expressão é séria, quase compreensiva. Ele está me escutando de verdade. Está prestando atenção.  
— Às vezes eu vejo essas imagens na minha cabeça... — murmuro. — Nada que faça muito sentido ou seja até mesmo verossímil, mas... Parece tão real. Como se nossos medos virassem filmes.  
Ele está imerso em pensamentos agora. Talvez esteja revivendo seu pesadelo. Um campo de batalha destruído. Nossos amigos estirados no chão. A fumaça. O sangue. A visão da morte deslizando ao seu redor. Sussurrando em seu ouvido...  
— Como se você fosse uma presa da sua própria mente. — Ele diz em voz baixa.  
— Como se fosse um prisioneiro... cuja pena é ver seus amigos mortos.  
Que a culpa é sua.  
— Quantas vezes já teve esse sonho, Stark?  
Ele me encara de uma forma diferente. Quase como se pudesse ver através de mim. Enxergar minha essência. Minha alma. Se eu ao menos tivesse uma.  
— Algumas. — Engulo em seco. — Eu sempre sobrevivo, mas os outros...  
— Estão todos mortos. — Ele completa. — E você nem ao menos sabe se poderia tê-los salvado.  
— Mas sente que deveria ter feito isso...  
— Por mais impossível que fosse.  
Eu fico em silêncio. Desta vez, não é difícil para mim guardar as palavras em que estou pensando. Porque eu não estou pensando em palavras. Apenas nos meus amigos mortos. O Bruce, o Thor, o Clint, a Natasha... E o Steve.  
— No meu sonho... — Eu me assusto ao ouvir a voz dele. — O inimigo era invencível. Derrotou todos nós com facilidade. Até mesmo você.  
Ele me olha por um breve segundo, mas eu não sei o que dizer. Sinto que é melhor esperar.  
— Eu fui o último. Ele se aproximou de mim, rindo. Eu estava ajoelhado no chão, fraco, sem meu escudo, sem vontade de lutar. Ele arrancou minha máscara e ficou zombando dela. Jogou-a no chão.  
Rogers conta tudo com uma emoção contida que apenas torna tudo mais real. De repente, eu sou ele, mas não sou ao mesmo tempo. Eu sou ele, mas sou eu. É a máscara do Homem de Ferro que está sendo retirada. E é o Capitão que está deitado, imóvel, no meu lugar.  
— Então, ficou me olhando de cima e se preparou para o golpe final...  
Eu vejo a mão do inimigo erguendo-se diante de meus olhos. Sei que deveria lutar. Sei que deveria resistir. Mas qual razão me resta agora que estão todos mortos?  
— E eu acordei.  
O impacto de suas palavras recai sobre mim, mais forte do que um prédio que acabou de desabar. Eu não preciso que ele o diga em voz alta para saber o quanto ainda está traumatizado. Não tenho dúvidas, pela forma como ele franze o cenho e cruza os braços, de que o banho noturno não lavou sua mente. Talvez nem mesmo seu corpo.  
— Você deveria ir dormir, Steve.  
— Você também. — Ele responde, quase com humor. — Tony.  
Sei que fui quem começou com isso, mas essa intimidade de repente soa estranha.  
— Não sei se consigo — confesso, sentindo-me fraco. — Mesmo que eu me deite, vou passar a noite em claro.  
— Acho que nós dois vamos.  
— Que tal assim, então? Vamos passar a noite em claro juntos.  
Uma sugestão de sorriso surge no rosto dele.  
— Cada um na sua cama — completo rapidamente, sem entender bem por quê.  
Ele ri.  
— Eu havia entendido da primeira vez, Stark.  
Rogers se levanta e passa por mim antes de voltar para o quarto. Ele toca meu ombro em sinal de despedida, mas não diz nada. Já eu continuo sentado, olhando a marca que o corpo dele deixou no sofá diante de mim. Quando percebo, estou sentado exatamente ali. O lugar está quentinho, aconchegante.  
E eu ainda não entendo qual é a do comercial de perfume.

Quando acordo, estou em um deserto. O calor que me envolve é absurdo, e minha garganta está a ponto de rachar de sede. Eu estou quase enlouquecendo quando avisto a minha salvação: uma pequena ilha de água no mar que é este deserto.  
Saio correndo. Jogo-me na água, mas é a areia que me molha. Eu tinha visto uma miragem.  
— Está um dia ensolarado, não é, Tony?  
Sento-me em um sobressalto. A poucos metros de distância, vejo o Rogers em seu uniforme. Ele está com as mãos na cintura e a cabeça erguida na direção do sol escaldante. A pose perfeita de super-herói.  
— Capitão, o que faz aqui?  
— Acho que a pergunta é: o que você faz aqui?  
Tento engolir em seco, mas nem isso consigo. Não há ninguém ao nosso redor, mas eu temo que o delírio me faça ver coisas. Como a Rainbow Dash correndo por aí ou, não sei, um camelo cor-de-rosa. Acho que a última opção combina mais com o deserto.  
— Eu não sei nem como cheguei aqui, Capitão.  
— Ah. — Ele sorri para mim. — Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis.  
Rogers estende o braço e, pela segunda vez, eu aceito a ajuda só para não magoá-lo. Fico de pé, tiro o excesso de areia das roupas e olho em volta, esperando que o camelo rosado apareça.  
— Espere aí, isto é um sonho?  
Ele me responde com um sorriso.  
— Bem que eu achei estranho estar vestindo um pijama do Homem de Ferro — resmungo, puxando o tecido vermelho de minha camisa.  
— Está aprendendo, Stark.  
— Isso explica por que você está se comportando de forma tão estranha — rebato.  
— Não, Stark. — Ele se aproxima de mim. — Quem está se comportando de forma estranha é você. A propósito... — Ele retira um frasco de perfume de um bolso invisível. — Comprei para você.  
Acordo com um sobressalto. Os contornos da sala formam-se aos poucos na penumbra. Sinto o suor escorrer pelo meu rosto e sinto um déjà vu. Não sei mais o que fazer, então apenas volto para o quarto e deito na cama. Confiro minhas roupas — não, não é um pijama do Homem de Ferro — e fecho os olhos para mais um sonho conturbado.

— Bom dia, Stark.  
— Bom dia, Cap.  
Eu paro atrás dele com minha caneca de melhor físico do mundo em mãos e espero pacientemente enquanto ele enche o copo de cerveja do Thor com uma boa dose de café.  
— Nosso Deus do Trovão não vai gostar se souber que está usando o copo dele.  
Rogers dá de ombros.  
— Ele não está aqui.  
— Ei, deixe um pouco de café para nós, reles mortais — diz Clint, entrando na sala.  
Ele se senta ao lado da Natasha, que come um sanduíche enquanto faz anotações em um caderno, e descansa o braço no apoio do sofá atrás dela.  
— Já é o segundo copo dele — comenta nossa Viúva, sem tirar os olhos do papel.  
— Poxa vida, Capitão. Achei que o senhor, mais do que ninguém, saberia a importância de dividir — provoca o Arqueiro.  
— Quem foi mesmo que comeu todos os biscoitos amanteigados ontem de noite e não ofereceu para ninguém? — rebate Rogers sem se abalar.  
Natasha começa a rir, e Clint dá de ombros, fingindo constrangimento.  
— Aqueles biscoitos são gostosos, poxa.  
— E agora nenhum de nós pode comê-los. — Rogers afasta-se da bancada. — É o último copo. Juro. Pode se servir, Stark.  
— Sim, Capitão. Obrigado, Capitão — respondo em voz alta, provocando risos no Arqueiro e na Viúva.  
Todos nos sentamos nos sofás e conversamos um pouco enquanto tomamos café. Na verdade, apenas Natasha e Clint conversam. Eu e o Capitão ficamos em silêncio. Ele consegue sorrir e acenar com a cabeça nos momentos certos, mas eu ainda pareço um viajante perdido no deserto. Ao menos sou um viajante com uma caneca de melhor físico do mundo.  
— Meninos, eu vou tomar um banho se não se importam — diz Natasha, fechando o caderno. — Tem uns biscoitos no armário, mas não comam tudo, porque são os favoritos do Nick Fury.  
Ela se afasta e nos deixa a sós. O silêncio se faz presente.  
— Então, quem aí quer acabar com os biscoitos do Fury? — pergunta Clint, abrindo um sorriso traquinas.  
Nem eu, nem o Capitão respondemos. Isso deixa o Arqueiro visivelmente desconfortável. Ele ainda tenta puxar assunto, faz piadas com minha caneca e com o copo de cerveja do Thor, mas logo percebe que estamos alheios demais.  
— Eu vou treinar — resmunga, colocando sua xícara na pia e saindo pela porta. Ele volta três segundos depois, abre o armário, pega os biscoitos do Fury e desaparece.  
Agora eu e o Capitão estamos sozinhos.  
— Então... — diz Rogers em voz baixa. — Conseguiu voltar a dormir, Stark?  
— Eu até tentei, mas meu cérebro achou que seria mais interessante me fazer dar uma volta no deserto.  
— O quê? — ele ri.  
— Eu sonhei que estava perdido no deserto.  
— Ah, entendo. — Ele balança a cabeça. — A Rainbow Dash estava lá?  
— Não, mas a Apple Jack, sim.  
Ele ri outra vez.  
— Ahá. Sabia.  
— O quê?  
— Você também é um bronie.  
— Stark. — Ele responde como se tivesse sido acusado.  
— Não precisa ter vergonha, Capitão. Aliás, se ligarmos a televisão agora, acho que conseguimos pegar o final do episódio de hoje.  
— Stark. — Ele repete em tom de quem dá um aviso.  
— Certo, certo. Prometo não contar a ninguém.  
Nós bebemos nossos cafés. Rogers pega seis sanduíches na geladeira e joga dois deles para mim. Eu agradeço, confiro os ingredientes e peço uma troca. Comemos em silêncio. Na verdade, eu fico mastigando sem engolir durante vários minutos enquanto o Capitão simplesmente devora um sanduíche atrás do outro.  
— Você está mesmo com fome — comento quando ele chega ao terceiro.  
— Passei a noite em claro. — Ele murmura entre uma mordida e outra.  
— Então, está comendo por ansiedade? Vai prejudicar sua saúde assim, Capitão.  
Ele não se abala nem um pouco.  
— E você vai prejudicar a sua se não se alimentar direito.  
Eu olho para meu sanduíche, que só tem uma mordida. A quem estou querendo enganar? Eu simplesmente não consigo comer. Coloco os sanduíches e a caneca intocada sobre a mesa de centro e me recosto na poltrona.  
— Qual delas é a Rainbow Dash? — pergunta Rogers, atacando o quarto sanduíche.  
— É a que tem a crina toda colorida e um par de asinhas azuis — respondo, aliviado por ter o que dizer.  
— Você sabe mesmo, Stark.  
— Eu já disse. Sou um bronie. Você vai querer mais sanduíche?  
Ele olha para mim e depois para a mesa de centro. Sentindo sua hesitação, empurro o embrulho intocado para ele.  
— Mas e quanto a você? — pergunta o Capitão.  
— Estou sem fome.  
Ele empurra o sanduíche de volta.  
— Coma.  
Eu penso em contestar, mas não tenho forças para isso. Volto a comer devagar e bebo o café para que a comida desça por minha garganta. Ao menos agora o Rogers não pode mais reclamar.  
— E você, como foi seu sonho?  
— Não foi um sonho exatamente. — Ele termina de engolir o sanduíche e pega o copo para beber o restante de café. — Eu apenas fiquei relembrando meu pesadelo. Sempre que fechava os olhos, via vocês morrendo. Isso acabou com meus nervos.  
— Eu me sentiria da mesma forma — respondo.  
— Acho que vou treinar também — diz ele, levantando-se. — O que pretende fazer, Stark?  
— Terminar de comer isto aqui — respondo com a boca cheia.  
— Certo, faça isso. Eu estou indo. Cuide-se.  
— Você também, Cap.  
Ele se retira da sala, e eu espero por dois minutos para ter certeza de que foi mesmo embora. Jogo o resto de sanduíche na lixeira, despejo o café na pia e me dirijo ao laboratório para um longo dia de invenções que não servem para nada além de ocupar minha mente.

— Está tudo bem, senhor Stark? — pergunta J.A.R.V.I.S enquanto eu projeto o desenho de uma nova armadura.  
— Sim, J.A.R.V.I.S. Por que a pergunta?  
— Por que o senhor está desenhando um pônei há cerca de duas horas.  
Eu pisco sem entender. Uma Rainbow Dash em uma tela azul está sorrindo para mim, e a crina dela está horrível.  
— Merda — murmuro. — Apague isso, J.A.R.V.I.S.  
— Tem certeza de que não quer que eu faça um backup, senhor? O desenho ficou realmente bom.  
— Engraçadinho. Eu mandei apagar.  
— Não sou engraçadinho, senhor Stark. Sou apenas um sistema de computação. Eu farei backup do pônei para o caso de o senhor querer desenhar a Apple Jack também.  
— Apple Jack — resmungo. — E depois diz que não tem senso de humor.  
Eu me sento na cadeira e olho para um ponto fixo na parede. O sono começa a pesar, mas eu estou desperto demais para dormir.  
— O senhor parece cansado, senhor Stark.  
— É o que acontece quando se tem pesadelos a noite toda, J.A.R.V.I.S — respondo com malcriação.  
— O senhor deveria tentar dormir.  
— Me obrigue — provoco.  
— Eu vou ligar para a Senhorita Pepper.  
Golpe sujo.  
— Está bem, está bem. Eu estou indo — digo, levantando-me e caminhando até a porta.  
— Boa noite, Senhor Stark.  
— Boa noite, J.A.R.V.I.S.

Meus momentos de introspecção silenciosa são intercalados por breves cochilos acompanhados por sonhos perturbadores. Alguns deles são verdadeiros agouros de morte, enquanto outros são simplesmente estranhos, como aquele em que eu e o Rogers aparecemos juntos no comercial de perfume. E eu posso jurar que também sonho com o Thor esbravejando “Quem usou a minha caneca?!” enquanto ergue o martelo e dispara raios por todos os lados.  
Sentado na cama, esfrego o rosto, tentando compreender que tipo de mensagem meu consciente está tentando transmitir. Sei que estou com medo de que alguma coisa acontece a meus amigos, mas tem algo mais. Eu só não sei o que é.

— Tony! — exclama Pepper, acenando para mim. — Vem tirar foto!  
Eu caminho até ela, apoio a mão em seu ombro e sorrio para o fotógrafo. Ao nosso redor, os outros Vingadores, a namorada do Thor e Nick Fury tentam fazer poses que refletem suas personalidades. O flash golpeia meus olhos.  
— Ficou ótima, pessoal. — O fotógrafo faz um sinal de positivo e se afasta.  
Nós nos dispersamos. Thor apresenta sua namorada para todos que estão na festa. Bruce e Natasha sentam-se ao balcão e ficam conversando. Clint ensina a alguns jovens os conceitos básicos do disparo de flechas. Pepper e eu conversamos sobre a empresa. E o Capitão...  
— ... parece vantajoso, mas eu queria confirmar se você está de acordo.  
Eu pisco sem entender. Pepper ergue a sobrancelha para mim.  
— Desculpe, eu me distraí. O que disse?  
Ela olha em volta e seus olhos brilham por um instante.  
— Entendi — diz com aquele tom de voz que só as mulheres sabem usar. Ela descobriu alguma coisa, mas não vai me contar o que é. — Vai até ele.  
Faço uma careta de desentendimento.  
— Vai. — Ela insiste, empurrando meu ombro.  
— Mas e o... contrato?  
— Eu vou recusar. Não é importante. Vai logo!  
Ela me empurra de novo e eu dou alguns passos para frente. Olho para ela, incerto, mas Pepper já virou de costas para falar com outra pessoa. Engulo em seco e caminho até ele.  
— Capitão.  
Ele ergue os olhos.  
— Stark — diz em comprimento.  
— Está gostando da festa?  
Ele olha em volta. Agora Clint está fingindo atirar flechas nas costas do Thor enquanto os seus colegas riem.  
— Está divertida.  
— Então, por que está aqui sozinho?  
— Eu só não estou muito a fim de conversar.  
— Por que não?  
Começo a ficar nervoso. Sinto que alguma coisa está prestes a acontecer.  
— Eu só não quero conversar com ninguém, está bem?  
Arrasto o pé no chão.  
— Isso inclui a mim?  
A parede explode de repente. Os convidados começam a gritar e a correr. Em um movimento rápido, Clint sobe no balcão de bebidas e conduz à fuga, sua voz se sobressaindo em meio ao desespero geral.  
— Tony!  
Eu olho para Pepper, e ela aponta alguma coisa à distância. É uma figura disforme e sombria, estranhamente familiar.  
— Nos encontramos de novo — murmuro para o inimigo do sonho do Rogers.  
— Temos de detê-lo — esbraveja Thor, surgindo ao meu lado. Ele gira o martelo acima da cabeça e o lança com força, atingindo o oponente. — Mas o quê?  
O martelo retorna às mãos do dono, que está atônito. O inimigo flutua no ar, rindo de nós. Ele não sofreu nenhum dano com o golpe de nosso Deus do Trovão. Mas certamente causará dano em nós se não agirmos rápido.  
— Vingadores! — exclama Rogers, posicionando-se a nossa frente. — Estão todos prontos?  
— Eu já nasci pronto — responde Clint, encaixando a flecha no arco. — Hulk?  
Ouço um grunhido às minhas costas.  
— Hora de esmagar, amigão. — Clint abre um sorriso e dispara a primeira flecha.  
O inimigo consegue segurá-la com a mão, mas logo é atingido por Hulk, que deu um de seus grandes saltos. Nosso amigo verde luta bravamente até ser jogado de volta. Thor aproveita o momento para lançar seu martelo.  
— Acertei! — Ele abre um sorriso. — Essa não...  
O oponente está erguendo os braços. Em suas mãos formam-se grandes esferas de energia. Estamos em perigo. Estamos em grave perigo. Eu sei que deveria chamar logo minha armadura, mas meu olhar está concentrado em Rogers. Ele segura seu escudo e encara o inimigo com grande expectativa. E de alguma forma eu sei que, quando uma daquelas esferas de energia vier na minha direção, o Steve vai pular na frente para me defender.

Eu acordo com um sobressalto. Meu coração bate tão forte que chega a doer. Sinto a adrenalina pulsando em meu corpo, causando um leve tremor difícil de controlar. Eu tomo um banho, visto roupas limpas, bebo um copo de água.  
Num rompante, retorno ao laboratório. Bruce já se levantou e está trabalhando em algum experimento químico. Ele me cumprimenta, mas eu o ignoro e pego minha armadura.  
— Ei, aonde você vai? — Ele questiona.  
Eu passo por ele a passos largos e pesados. Não sou mais Tony Stark. Sou o Homem de Ferro.  
— Para o reino encantado dos pôneis.  
— O quê?  
Não respondo. Já saí do laboratório.

Enquanto voo sem rumo, começo a pensar em tudo o que está acontecendo. J.A.R.V.I.S faz algumas observações sobre minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos, mas logo percebe que eu preciso de um pouco de privacidade. Ele se recolhe em silêncio, deixando-me a sós com meu tumulto interno.  
Eu sei o que estava sentindo esta tarde. Estava preocupado com o Capitão. Na verdade, estava preocupado com Steve, o homem por trás da máscara de estrela. Não sei quando isso começou ou por que, mas agora não tenho mais escapatória. A menos que eu continue voando como se não houvesse amanhã. E é exatamente o que eu faço.

— Eu acho que tivemos danos permanentes, no fim das contas — diz Steve, abrindo um sorriso.  
Olho para ele. O Capitão tirou a máscara, e agora vejo todo o esplendor de seu rosto heroico sob o sol desta cidade destruída.  
— Diga isso quanto a você — resmungo, sentando-me ao seu lado.  
— Você também sofreu danos permanentes — insiste Steve, empurrando meu ombro de leve.  
— Eu sempre fui um homem louco. Que dano mais poderia sofrer?  
Ele ri, balançando a cabeça.  
— Você tem de ser sempre tão orgulhoso, Stark?  
— É claro. Eu sou o Homem de Ferro. Isso não é pouca coisa. Isso é, tipo... — Estendo os braços diante de mim. — O melhor super-herói do mundo.  
— Ah, claro. O melhor.  
— Estou ouvindo sarcasmo na sua voz, Cap.  
Ele me olha de soslaio.  
— Não, eu concordo com você.  
— Engraçadinho. Eu sei que está zombando de mim. Você está zombando de mim?  
— Eu estou falando sério.  
— Eu sabia. Eu sabia. Está me provocando? Está querendo lutar contra mim?  
— Stark — diz ele em tom de aviso.  
— Vamos lutar. Aposto que te derroto em um instante.  
— Eu realmente acho que você é o melhor super-herói do mundo.  
Hesito por alguns segundos.  
— Mesmo?  
— Acho. — Ele desvia o olhar para a vitrine quebrada de uma loja de perfumes. — Depois de mim, é claro.  
— Eu disse que estava sendo engraçadinho — resmungo.  
Nós ficamos sentados, olhando para o nada. Eu consigo aguentar isso por quase um minuto antes de abrir a boca de novo:  
— Capitão?  
— Steve. — Ele corrige.  
— O quê?  
— Me chame de Steve.  
— Capitão Steve... — Ele suspira. — Como vamos ir embora daqui?  
— Não sei. Por que não veste sua armadura e nós vamos embora voando?  
— Mas você não voa — digo, franzindo o cenho.  
— Você pode me carregar.  
— Como se você fosse minha nova esposa e nós estivéssemos indo para a noite de núpcias? Não. — Balanço a cabeça, categórico. — Não vai rolar.  
Agora é o Rogers quem está franzindo o cenho.  
— Eu quis dizer que você poderia me levar pelo braço.  
Sinto-me idiota.  
— Além disso... — Ele complementa, aproximando-se de mim. — Se fosse para um de nós carregar o outro no colo, com certeza seria eu a te carregar.

— Senhor Stark?  
Eu abro os olhos bem lentamente. Não faço ideia de onde estou. Só sei que o céu está escuro e só vejo o mar ao meu redor. Demoro alguns segundos para reconhecer a voz.  
— J.A.R.V.I.S?  
— Devo informar ao senhor que minha energia está acabando e nós estamos prestes a cair.  
— O quê? — Pisco várias vezes, tentando acordar. — Por que não disse isso antes?  
— Eu disse, mas o senhor não me ouviu. Vamos cair em cinco minutos.  
— Eu não acredito nisso... Como pôde deixar isso acontecer, J.A.R.V.I.S?  
— Eu ligarei para a senhorita Pepper para que ela possa preparar seu enterro.  
— Isso não tem graça, J.A.R.V.I.S!  
Francamente, e ainda diz que não tem senso de humor.  
— Estou brincando, senhor Stark. Há uma ilha logo adiante e, com um pouco de sorte, conseguiremos alcançá-la.  
— Ótimo. Agora envie minhas coordenadas para a Pepper, por favor. E peça para ela trazer um sanduíche. Estou morrendo de fome.  
— Farei isso, senhor Stark.  
Eu fecho os olhos outra vez, mas só consigo descansar por dois minutos.  
— Estamos prestes a atingir o solo, senhor Stark.  
— Ótimo — resmungo.  
— Há uma probabilidade de 0.2% de que o senhor morra com a queda. Gostaria que eu disponibilizasse alguma imagem para que o senhor tenha uma visão reconfortante antes do pouso de emergência?  
— Sim... — sussurro. — Por favor.  
Abro os olhos lentamente, esperando ver uma foto de Pepper, dos Vingadores ou — jamais admitiria isso em voz alta — do Steve. Mas tudo o que vejo é um desenho mal feito da Rainbow Dash.  
— Há quanto tempo estava esperando para fazer isso?  
— Não sei do que está falando, senhor — responde J.A.R.V.I.S.  
Ha! Inocente...

— Stark?  
— Tony.  
— O quê?  
— Pode me chamar de Tony.  
Ele sorri para mim.  
— Podemos ir embora agora... Tony?  
— Sim, Capitão Steve.  
— Só Steve. — Ele corrige, pondo-se de pé. — Vamos?  
Eu aciono a propulsão de minha armadura e subo alguns metros. Steve estende o braço para mim, mas eu o ignoro.  
— Não vai me levar? — grita.  
— Peça carona para a Rainbow Dash! — grito de volta, disparando para longe.  
Até parece que eu o deixaria me carregar no colo.

— Stark? Stark?  
Eu começo a grunhir e tento me virar de lado, mas meu corpo não obedece.  
— Vamos, acorde. — Alguém dá tapinhas em meu rosto. — Trouxe o seu sanduíche.  
Ao ouvir as palavras mágicas, abro meus olhos de imediato. A imagem de Steve entra em foco aos poucos.  
— Eu disse para você comer direito.  
— Obrigado por me repreender.  
Faço um esforço para me sentar, o que é um pouco difícil, pois a armadura está espalhada ao meu redor. Steve estende o braço para me oferecer ajuda, e eu só aceito para não ferir o orgulho dele. Com dificuldade, caminho pela praia, sentindo meus pés afundarem na areia.  
— Como você me encontrou?  
— O J.A.R.V.I.S mandou uma mensagem de socorro para o quartel-general.  
— Achei que ele fosse mandar uma mensagem de que morri para a Pepper.  
— O quê?  
— Nada — murmuro.  
— Venha, venha comigo.  
Ele me leva a uma nave que eu não tinha visto antes. Lá dentro, ajuda-me a sentar em uma cama e me entrega um copo com água e alguns biscoitos amanteigados.  
— E meu sanduíche?  
Steve pega alguma coisa na geladeira e a entrega para mim. São dois embrulhos de sanduíches fresquinhos.  
— Vou buscar sua armadura. Fique aqui.  
— Sim, Capitão. Obrigado, Capitão.  
Espero em silêncio enquanto ele traz o J.A.R.V.I.S. Devoro os sanduíches, como todos os biscoitos, pego mais um pouco de água por conta própria.  
— Eu trouxe sua caneca caso queira beber café — diz Steve, entrando na nave com minha armadura. — É só se servir na máquina — completa, acomodando-a em um canto. — Podemos ir?  
— Sim, Capitão Steve.  
Ele franze o cenho sem entender, mas não faz perguntas. Apenas se senta diante do painel de comando, coloca os fones e começa a pilotar a nave.  
— Espera, você veio sozinho?  
— Sim.  
— Por quê?  
Ele não responde. Eu fico olhando para sua nuca, imerso em meus pensamentos. Lembro-me dos sonhos confusos, das declarações inesperadas. Dos pôneis e dos camelos rosados. Tudo isso parece tão etéreo agora.  
E eu vou além de tudo isso. Começo a ler as entrelinhas, a pensar sobre o que estava oculto. O que estava por trás de seus sorrisos, de seu cenho franzido, de seu olhar quando o dirigia a mim. E também vejo o que eu mesmo estava tentando guardar. Minha hesitação, meus medos. Tudo.  
É incrível a visão que tenho das janelas da nave. A noite está escura, e as estrelas brilham. É um bom contraste aos meus sonhos cheios de sol. E há também um paradoxo, porque eu precisei ficar no escuro para enxergar.  
Capitão... Você sempre fez tanta coisa por nós. Sempre lutou para nos proteger. Para manter a equipe unida. Até nos meus sonhos você é um guerreiro lutador. E agora está aqui de verdade para me salvar, mesmo que eu não tenha pedido ajuda. E, pela primeira vez, eu estendo meu braço por livre e espontânea vontade. Porque eu quero segurar a sua mão.  
Eu queria aprender com você. Queria saber proteger e salvar as pessoas, e não magoá-las. Queria manter a equipe unida, e não brigar com todos os meus amigos. Eu queria ser um pouco mais como você. Mas não consigo. Porque eu tenho esse coração mesquinho, esse coração de ferro. Até nisso faço jus ao meu nome de super-herói...  
Desperto de meus devaneios ao ouvir um som de movimento. Você está de pé, ligando o piloto automático. Olha o céu diante de você durante alguns segundos e se vira para trás para vir na minha direção. Você se aproxima de mim e responde aquela minha pergunta distante — aquele que eu pensei que não tinha ouvido — com apenas duas palavras:  
— Porque sim.


End file.
